Office Adventures
by SetosBlueEyedDragon
Summary: Seto's normal day at work is interrupted by a certain woman who can make him sit, jump and roll over! Seto/OC one-shot *contains lemon!*


**Well hello there! This is the first of many stories I'll be posting! *cue author happy dance* Please note that this is the very first lemon I have ever written so any constructive criticism is much appreciated. The pairing is Seto/OC but I have made her Kisara's modern day reincarnation. I just didn't want her to be the exact same as the Kisara from the anime - she is her own character in many ways so in that sense she really isn't Kisara? Sorry, does that even make sense? Haha!**

**On another note, I might write a full story on this couple starting with all the history mentioned in the one-shot. Tell me if you'd like me too! Gives me an idea of what to expect! I'm pretty sure I'll write a full story on this anyway seeing as I have Asha's character completed so anyway...**

**Thank you all for reading and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters (Seto *sigh*) I would be rolling in money and have much more romance involved in the series ;)**

* * *

"Mr. Kaiba, Miss Moto is here to see you,"

Ms. Green's usually melodic voice sounded somewhat scratchy and annoyed over the intercom at the message. Seto didn't get the feeling that the older woman liked his visitor very much. But then again who would like the sister of one of the most annoying little runts alive and his pack of geeks?

_You do... _a very sarcastic voice, much like his own, resounded coyly in his mind.

Seto growled at the voice. For the last five years, since he met her at Duellist Kingdom and she so graciously introduced him to her fist for that little incident with her grandfather, this little tinkering voice had been growing louder and louder. It had been a shock, meeting the sister of his arch-rival, but it was nothing to the shock at the way she stood up to him. He didn't even need the punch to the face to hate her guts, simply existing sufficed.

But something changed; something he did not suspect. Seto leaned back in his extremely comfy armchair, his finger still planted on the button that allowed him to take messages from people without having to look at their ugly faces. Despite having a hatred for the co-captain of the geek squad, over time, destiny throwing them together during the most unlikely of circumstances, she continued to invade his mind. His mind... the first of many things he had absolute control over had been infected with this... longing. He could no longer bear to call her things that seemed so easy once upon a time. He couldn't reject her when she begged for his help in rescuing her brother. He couldn't turn his back on her ever. He was afraid that she would disappear should he turn away.

"Mr. Kaiba, sir?"

Not even registering the voice of his concerned secretary, Seto exhaled like a man three times his age and with much more weighing him down. It wasn't right. It was... downright laughable. He, Seto Kaiba, CEO of the biggest gaming company in the world, sworn enemy of Yugi Moto and all round selfish bastard, fell for his rivals older sister.

Seto smirked darkly at the thought, _Not that I ever admitted it... _It was true, even though he was aware of the growing attachment to Miss Moto since Battle City; he passed it off as sexual frustration, which he gladly worked off with blondes, brunettes, red-heads, the works. Being Domino's most sought after bachelor had its perks. It didn't stop her smile though. Whenever he saw her – even if he had taken a woman for hours the previous night – his desire returned with a vengeance clawing at his head and heart till he saw her again.

Closing his eyes, Seto thought of her smile. The only person he truly took pleasure in seeing happy was Mokuba, but seeing her smile and how it lit up her cerulean eyes filled him with those flying insect things everyone talks of when they got flutters. Wanting to make her smile, to make her happy seemed right, seemed destined. Seto backed out a humourless laugh. He had never once believed in destiny and here he was throwing the word around like nothing else. He did believe in it though, ever since he was sent to that ancient world and saw her. Her hair had been crystal white that shone blue in the light, her nature more timid than it was now, but he did occasionally get glimpses of that shyness, a common trait between the Moto siblings.

Kisara. Her name had been different too but still felt like water on his tongue as if he had been walking through a desert all his life. "Kisara" wasn't for him though; she was too vulnerable, too quiet and though they were technically the same person, he could see himself loving no one else but her from today, fiery stubbornness and all.

As if on cue the doors burst open to reveal a very dishevelled Asha...

* * *

**Asha...**

My eyes wandered around the secretarial area of the top floor of KaibaCorp where the resident bitch was eying me with daggers as she waited for a reply from Seto. I had my arms folded across my brown aviator as I took in the room. White, white and the occasional splatter of green or brown, nice.

I looked at the clock above Ms. PeeGreen's head, 12:40pm, I arrived twenty minutes ago. Sure the elevator ride is a bit of a bore but it doesn't take twenty friggin' minutes! No, that delay was courtesy of the little joy sitting in front of me. You would think it would be easy enough to get into your boyfriends job considering he's the big man on top but noooo, that wouldn't do at all! So instead of frolicking into the building, making my merry way up the elevator and into Seto's office to make sure he eats something before going to lunch with Yugi and Atem, I was stuck playing 20 Questions on "Why Should I Be Allowed See My Boyfriend!" Yaaaay! Not really. The fire-truck red mousey thirty-something year old sitting in front of me acted like the Cerberus to Hades every freaking time I came here!

"Can I not just go in?" I asked impatiently as I remembered the time. "It's not as if he's with anyone at the moment anyway. If he was, I'm sure you would have made it known by now."

The ruby demon narrowed her watery blue eyes at me as she put her palm to the speaking end of the phone as if to prevent Seto from hearing her as anything other than a PMSing monster, "I don't know if you realise, Miss Moto, but this is a respected company and I can't let just any," she looked me up and down, "riffraff in here." She gave me another once over, raising one dainty eyebrow every now and then and to be honest, I felt rather uncomfortable as if I weren't wearing my white jeans and Uggs but a pair of thigh-highs, leather skirt and boob tube – one of which I have never actually worn, well since I lack much of a chest, boob tubes are kinda out of the question but Seto likes my thigh highs thank you very much!

"Mr. Kaiba, sir?" Medusa questioned. I felt myself frown, Seto didn't like talking much be he never ignored his secretary or at least he never ignored her when I visited so I got a bit worried. Say what you will about Yugi but I am a closet worrier.

"You know, I think I might just check in, he won't mind since it's me-"

"MISS Moto, do I need to repeat myself slower this time so you can understand me? You are not to go near that office until Mr. Kaiba says its OK!"

"But clearly he's not responding-"

"Well maybe he has another whore in there with him so he can't talk to another at the moment and maybe you should leave now!"

My eyes widened at her outburst but even though I felt anger towards her, as soon as I opened my mouth, it started to wane into belief.

"You're right, I mean, what else is there to Seto and I but sex and arguing... you know?"

The red-heads eyebrows rose to her hairline and I felt my head lower to look to the side as I ran one of my hands up my arm as if I were cold,

"I mean that's really all we do, don't get me wrong the sex... is amazing, he has such stamina and... well anyway I understand that sex can't be the foundation for a relationship. I mean we fight, then we have sex, then we fight again and then well..."

I looked up at her from under my chocolate bangs, hoping she'd mistake the twinkle in my eyes for unshed tears, "I guess I'll go now." I said is a small voice, noting the victorious glint in her eyes as I turned away.

I walked the distance to the elevator and looked back to see Ms PeeGreen writing happily before I broke out into a smile. Making sure I had Seto's lunch secure I made a dash down the corridor and past the demon laughing as I heard the shriek of anger and the string of profanities never to be used by a lady. Turning right I misinterpreted how fast I was going and banged into the wall beside Seto's office. Stopping short, I shook my head at myself,

_All in a day's work eh, Ash? _

Breathing a little hard I pushed on the polished oak doors to find the man of the hour lounging in his chair with a faint smile playing at the corner of his lips. He seemed startled out of his reverie as the door slammed on either side of the wall. Looking me up and down with bewildered blue eyes he stopped at my eyes and his gaze tried to harden as it always did, failing slightly as usual, but I never told him.

"What do you want?" he said curtly, "I do have work to do, you know."

I couldn't help but smile at him, I found it endearing the way he continued to try play the badass even with that slight blush playing on his cheeks.

"Are you not happy to see me Seto?" I decided to play with him. I still had a bit of time to get to my lunch with my brothers.

He looked up from his computer with a dark look in his eyes, "You don't need me to tell you that."

"But I don't know. I mean considering your secretary thinks me nothing more than a common whore, who's to say I'm not?"

The sound of the armchair ripping past the ground as it moved too fast for the wheels were heard as Seto stood, "That's not fair Asha. You know I don't think that."

I looked up at him, "I know, I was only joking relax tiger."

Unfortunately, he didn't take it as well as I thought, "For fuck sake Asha! Why do you keep doing this? Don't joke about that. I'm not in the mood for your games today." With that he sat heavily back in his chair, ran a hand over his eyes and continued to work,

"Just go home Asha, I have work to do and I don't need some headache playing around in my office."

A pang of guilt hit me and I regretted saying that. PeeGreen could say what she wanted but I always knew he never thought of me that way. I have a habit of that, making fun of the things that are important to me, I just never think I deserve them.

I didn't think I was meant to be with Seto, I didn't think I would be good enough. The guys could say what they wanted about his arrogant nature and while I'm not writing it off because he really is arrogant; he has something in him, something as pure and good and rare. Something only someone who could control the White Dragon could possess.

I've never been a touchy feely person, but looking at him then at that moment, I just wanted to be in his arms with him doing something corny like stroking my hair or kissing my cheek. I didn't want him ignoring me like he was now. I wanted him. Now.

Decided, I made my way over to his desk, he still ignored me.

I put the forgotten lunch on the side table, he ignored me.

I took my jacket off and tossed it carelessly in any direction, his typing faltered for a millisecond. _Ah so he was aware._

"Seto?" I asked in a quiet voice, surprising myself at its meekness, "I don't want to go Seto."

"Not my problem. Deal with it." Seto's eyes never left the computer screen.

"But I need you..." _Damn that sounds desperate... _I thought, mentally cringing on the inside but a girls gotta do what she's gotta do!

"And I need to finish my work."

_Fine! Forget this. I want my man now, not this PMSing drama queen!_

Letting instinct guide me, being as inexperienced as I am, I slid my hand across the desk to flick a stray pen. Given the size of the desk I had to stretch a fair bit, sprawling myself on the surface. Smiling to myself I realised my instincts intent, _ohhhh I like it. Who knew I was so smart..._

Instead of removing my extended arm I decided to join it, pulling my legs up onto the desk so that I was on my hands and knees in front of him. This caught his attention.

"Asha! What the fuck are you doing?!" He exclaimed.

I cut him off by grabbing his tie and pulling him towards me where I kissed him as passionately as I could. I poured everything into the kiss, apologies, love, anything I could tell him. It wasn't long before he was responding...

* * *

**Narrative...**

Asha's kiss had both shocked him and turned him on. It wasn't often she took the lead in these things, but this dominant vixen was turning him on more that he cared to admit. Her lips moulded against his perfectly and he decided that he was in charge again. Pushing closer to her he deepened the kiss. He ran his hands through her silky dark waves while his other hand caressed her neck gently.

Asha immediately felt when Seto wanted to be dominant, making the kiss far more scandalous than she ever could. Soon, she felt his tongue lick her bottom lip, not asking, but demanding entrance. Entrance she resolved to deny him. The two kissed a little longer before he tried again, this time much more aggressively and again she denied him. Growling he bunched his hand in her hair and broke the kiss.

"Let me in..." he whispered huskily before devouring her lips again. This time she surrendered and moaned at the feeling of his velvet tongue exploring the cavern of her mouth. Forgoing oxygen, they fought over control until Seto dragged Asha even closer to him, falling back into the armchair as she straddled him.

Taking the opportunity, Asha plunged her tongue into his mouth earning a groan of surprise and of pleasure as she lightly rubbed herself against the growing hardness in his pants. Running her hands through his chestnut locks, Seto started making short work of her simple forest green button up shirt. Buttons, that he thought were trying to deny him access to the most beautiful of skin. Asha knew he was getting impatient with her top but she sure as hell wasn't letting him ruin another of her tops, "If you rip this shirt, you'll get nothing and will have to suffer with an erection for the nest six hours."

Growling, Seto went about unbuttoning her top as it should be. To make the task a bit more bearable he became enraptured with kissing every available inch of her neck, biting and sucking in places he knew she was sensitive in. Finding a spot just above the junction of her neck and shoulder he bit down hard and then kissed the same place. He continued to suck on this particular area for the rest of the time it took to undo the rest of that accursed shirt. Ripping the shirt down her arms and thrown carelessly away, he immediately started planting wet kisses along her collarbone, in between the junction of her small breasts and anywhere else that was revealed to him.

Asha couldn't stop the moans that escaped her when Seto kissed and touched her. He knew her body like no one else and while his movements were hurried, there was a gentleness that endeared her. Noticing with a frown that he had way too much clothing on for a man in his, ahem, position, Asha set about tugging his tie off and unbuttoning his shirt, a task which she accomplished much quicker than her partner. With his shirt gone, Asha ran her hands over his well-chiselled shoulders and chest. This wasn't the first time she thought he had been sculpted like a Greek God, something Tea and Mai didn't seem to believe considering he never really wore clothes that showed off his assets. While she was contemplating this, Seto was going wild at the feeling of her hands on his body, the skin on skin contact he had been desperately searching for.

He could do nothing but stall his ministrations for a moment to just enjoy her tentative touches that seemed almost shy before becoming bolder. Running his hands up her back he came across the clasp of her plain black bra. He stroked the area in a silent question and her rubbing herself harder against her removed all question and sense of courtesy from his mind.

Grappling with the hooks, as soon as her small, pert breasts were released he immediately began kissing the underside then the swell before engulfing one of her hard nipples in his mouth, flicking his tongue over it teasingly as he sucked, fondling the other breast as he did so. Asha gripped his head, pulling him closer at the pleasure he was giving her. He showed the other breast as much worship as the first switching from one to the other.

His pants however, had become so tight at this point that he was only glad it wasn't jeans he was wearing. Desire continued to fill and overflow him. Hooking his hands under her knees and capturing her lips in another searing kiss, he launched the two of them onto the desk, Asha splayed on her back with Seto devouring every part of her with his hands and mouth. She sat up on her elbows as she watched through hazy eyes as he kissed down her stomach. When he came to the line of her jeans, kissing around it she couldn't help but squirm and let out a giggle. He knew very well how ticklish she was. She caught his azure gaze as he turned his head slightly to look at her through his mused bangs, a small mischievous smile on his beautiful face before returning to his previous activities. While one of his hands made short work of her Ugg's, his other hand opened her jeans button and zip, which he opened with his mouth much to her delight, his gaze never leaving hers. He had her jeans and panties off in one pull, kissing her quickly before focusing his attention on her most secret of areas.

It was moments like this that Asha was anxious, embarrassed even. She wasn't embarrassed to show Seto her body; she had gotten over that issue ages ago. She didn't want him to be fed up with her. He didn't have a good track record with girlfriends before they were together, only flings and one night stands. If he got bored with them so quickly, what made her so different? It was at that moment that he looked at her, his cheek resting against her inner thigh and she was filled with overwhelming feeling of love as he looked at her with blue eyes that poured not only lust but a vulnerable and trusting love she knew was only for her.

He began kissing the inside of her thigh and she felt the calloused fingers swipe up her centre. She gasped at the sudden wave of pleasure as he continued to rub her centre fast then achingly slow as he kissed her thigh. His thumb grazed over her engorged clit teasingly before retreating and teasing her again. She was moaning non-stop now, her juices flowing freely, soaking her lovers' hand. Not that he minded of course. Asha's moaning spurred him on constantly and he relented and dove into her sopping centre, his tongue lapping up her nectar like a cat and a saucer of cream. He had tasted her many times, but every time was like the first, her delicious juice filled him up, drugging him, making him want more and more. As his fingers worked her clit, his tongue manoeuvred between licking and diving into her moist caverns. Asha was thrashing around in pleasure now, chanting his name atop her moans. He had to hold her hips to stop her moving, desperate to taste more and more of her. She could do nothing but grab his hair, just to feel him if nothing else. Asha knew her release was fast approaching, the tension in her lower stomach building and building until with a last cry of his name, came hard all over his face. Seto growled in pleasure as he lapped up every drop of her love for him.

Kissing up her body again as she regained herself from what was one of the greatest orgasms of her life, Seto captured her lips in a loving kiss as he gently stroked her face. Coming back to her senses, or as many of her senses that she could return to at that moment, she ran her hands down to his belt and began to take it off.

"Asha... you don't... you don't have to. If you're tired." Seto's voice was rough and strained as he tried to concentrate on forming coherent words as Asha unbuckled his trousers and pulled them down along with his boxers. He nearly sobbed in relief at having been freed from the tight constrains of his pants. As soon as he was free, Asha wrapped her hand around his long thick member and stroked him timidly. He always shocked her at his size, he was very big, like very very big, like 'no wonder he has such a huge ego' big, and she loved every bit of it. She made to get down, wanting to taste him herself but his hands stopped her, keeping her on the desk,

"Sorry sweetheart, I can't wait any longer." And with that he slammed into her tight centre, all ten thick inches of him, in one thrust. Asha yelped at the sudden intrusion but soon fell into the depths of pleasure at the feeling of being so full. Seto could only pause as he felt her walls suck him in deeper and deeper. He needed to gain a bit more control or this would be over very quickly. Positioning himself at the desk, he pulled her by the hips closer to him, if possible. Slowly he began thrusting, feeling every bit of her until he was nearly all the way out before slamming into her again. She screamed in pleasure, raising her hands above her head to grab the other side of the desk for support. Seto continued this torturously slow cycle for what seemed an eternity but his animal instinct was becoming more and more strong. His thrusts started to get faster, the desk rocking as they made love.

"S..Seto! Harder, please Seto!" He didn't need to be told twice. Grabbing her hips he pounded into her again and again at a rockets pace, their moans and sounds of pleasure echoing off the walls. Seto was starting to feel his stomach tighten as Asha's second orgasm hit her, before his vision went blank for a second as he yelled her name in pure ecstasy, spilling his seed deep within her womb.

He collapsed on top of her, both their breathing ragged and skin glistening with sweat. After some time, Seto finally raised his head to see Asha's eyes closed and a small smile on her lips. He knew she wasn't asleep, just revelling in what they did. Kissing her lips softly, he stood up and ran a hand through his already messed up hair. H picked up his boxers and pulled them on as Asha sat up; looking every bit the goddess he knew she was. Swinging her feet as she sat on the desk she smirked as she watched him get dressed but suddenly turned very red with a look of worry written all over her face,

"You, you don't suppose someone heard that do you?" She stammered.

He smirked, she was just too cute sometimes, only he could never say that or he'd be castrated on the spot, "Nah these walls are soundproof, though with the noise you made, I wouldn't be surprised if it got through even those walls!"

Asha turned even redder as she started pulling on her clothes, "Shut up!" She flung an Ugg ah him, "I was not that loud! Anyway-" she stopped short and whirled around to see the clock,

"Shiiiiit! It's two o'clock already?! Why didn't you tell me?" He gave her an 'are you serious?' look. "Shit I just missed my lunch with the other two! Oh I am so dead! I promised too!" Finished fixing his tie he silenced her with a kiss, savouring her, regretting that she was leaving. She seemed to forget her ranting as she wrapped her arms around his neck,

"Mhmmm don't do that Ash, or I won't be able to let you go." He mumbled against her lips.

"Do you want me to go?" She asked innocently.

"No but you know you're quite the headache while you're here."

She laughed at his frowning face, "Yes but what better cure is there for a headache than sex?"

He raised his eyebrows, "You know, for once I don't think I'll argue with your deranged logic," before kissing her deeply with a smile on both their faces.

* * *

***Peeks head out from behind Seto* Well? How'd I do?**

**Seto: Crap...**

**Me: Noooooo! Let them decide! And stop being mean to me! **

**Seto: Stop writing perverted things about me and then we'll talk.**

**Me: ...**

**Haha thanks for reading guys! If you have time drop me a review if you can ;P**


End file.
